rapvikifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тупак Шакур
Тупак Амару Шакур (англ. Tupac Amaru Shakur, также известный как 2Pac и Makaveli, при рождении Лесэйн Пэриш Крукс (англ. Lesane Parish Crooks); 16 июня 1971, Гарлем, Нью-Йорк — 13 сентября 1996, Лас-Вегас, Невада) — хип-хоп исполнитель, продюсер и актёр из Гарлема, Нью-Йорк. Является одним из величайших и наиболее влиятельных хип-хоп исполнителей в истории. По состоянию на 2015 год, Шакур продал более 80 миллионов записей по всему миру. Его двойной студийный альбом, All Eyez on Me, а также сборник хитов входят в список самых продаваемых альбомов в США. Журнал Rolling Stone поместил Шакура на 86 позицию в списке The 100 Greatest Artists of All Time («100 величайших исполнителей всех времен»). Шакур оказал колоссальное влияние на множество хип-хоп исполнителей, включая Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Nas, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne, Drake, Kendrick Lamar, 50 Cent, The Game, ASAP Rocky и многих других. Подавляющее большинство песен Шакура повествуют о тяжёлой жизни в гетто, насилии, бедности, расизме и проблемах современного общества. Большая часть родственников Шакура являлись членами афроамериканской леворадикальной организации «Чёрные Пантеры». В последние годы своей жизни Шакур являлся непосредственным участником войны двух побережий, повлекшей за собой вражду с другими хип-хоп исполнителями и музыкальными продюсерами, включая лидера Восточного Побережья The Notorious B.I.G. и лейбл Bad Boy Records. Осенью 1996 года Шакур получил несколько огнестрельных ранений. В госпитале, после нескольких попыток встать с кровати, Шакур, под воздействием сильных обезболивающих, был помещён в аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения и в конечном итоге, при помощи барбитуратов, переведен в искусственную кому. Днём 13 сентября 1996 года, несмотря на попытки врачей остановить внутреннее кровотечение, Тупак Шакур скончался в отделении реанимации и интенсивной терапии. Мать Шакура, Афени Шакур, приняла решение прекратить тщетные попытки врачей вернуть к жизни своего сына. Официальная причина смерти — дыхательная недостаточность и остановка сердца в связи с множеством огнестрельных ранений. Детство и юность Шакур родился 16 июня 1971 года в Восточном Гарлеме, Нью-Йорк. При рождении получил имя Лисейн Пэриш Крукс, однако год спустя его родители изменили ему имя на Тупак Шакур, назвав его в честь южноамериканского революционера 18 века Тупака Амару II. Его мать, Афени Шакур, и отец, Билли Гарланд, являлись участниками афроамериканской леворадикальной организации «Чёрные пантеры». Младенец родился через месяц после того, как его мать была оправдана по более чем 150 обвинениям в «заговоре против правительства Соединенных Штатов Америки» в ходе так называемого дела «Пантер-21». Афени вовлекла в деятельность партии даже своего сына, который сделал на теле татуировку с изображением пантеры. С раннего детства Шакур был тесно связан с членами чёрной националистической боевой организации «Черная Освободительная Армия», члены которой впоследствии понесли уголовные наказания за тяжкие преступления. Его крестный отец, Элмер «Джеронимо» Пратт, являлся высокопоставленным членом «Черных Пантер» и был осужден за убийство школьного учителя при попытке ограбления в 1968, однако позже наказание было отменено. Его отчим, Мутулу, четыре года находился в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников ФБР. Мутулу был арестован в 1986 за вооруженное ограбление, в ходе которого были убиты двое полицейских и охранник. Тетя Тупака, Ассата Шакур, была заключена под стражу в связи с убийством государственного полицейского, но спустя некоторое время она бежала из исправительного учреждения. Шакур имеет младшую единоутробную сестру по имени Секайва и старшего сводного брата через первый брак отчима, Моприма. В возрасте 12 лет Шакур вступил в 127-й уличный ансамбль Гарлема, впоследствии сыграв роль Молодого Трэвиса в пьесе A Raisin in the Sun.1128 В 1986 семья переехала в Балтимор, Мэриленд.29 После окончания второго курса средней школы Пола Лоренса Данбара, Шакур перевелся в школу искусств Балтимора, где изучал актерское искусство, поэзию, джаз и балет.303132 Он выступал в пьесах Уильяма Шекспира, а также играл роль короля мышей в балете в двух актах Петра Чайковского''Щелкунчик'' (англ. The Nutcracker).33 Зачастую он побеждал в рэп состязаниях и считался лучшим рэпером своей школы. В школе Пола Лоренса Данбара он запомнился как один из самых популярных учеников из-за своего чувства юмора, рэпа, а также за умение находить общий язык с разными людьми.34 С детства вплоть до своей смерти Шакур являлся близким другом Джады Корен Пинкетт-Смит.35 В документальном фильме «Тупак: Воскрешение» Пинкетт произнесла: «Тупак являлся одним из моих лучших друзей. Он был мне как брат. Это была не просто дружба. У нас был такой тип взаимоотношений, который бывает лишь раз в жизни». Во время учёбы в школе Шакур вступил в молодежную коммунистическую организацию США.36 Спустя некоторое время он начал встречаться с дочерью главы местного отделения коммунистической партии США.37 В 1988 Шакур вместе со своей семьей переезжает в Марин-Сити, Калифорния.38 Вскоре он поступает в среднюю школу Тамалпэйс.39 Шакур внес значительный вклад в развитие актерского искусства в школе, осуществив несколько театральных представлений. Вдобавок он начал посещать курсы поэзии писательницы, поэта и педагога Лейлы Штейнберг.40 Карьера 1987—1993: Восхождение к славе При всем при том, что Шакур начал записываться ещё в 1987, его взлет к славе наступил в составе хип-хоп группы Digital Underground, которые записали саундтрек Same Song к фильму «Сплошные неприятности» (англ. Nothing But Trouble).41 Позднее Same Song вошёл в EP This Is an EP Release. Затем Шакур выпустил свой дебютный сольный студийный альбом 2Pacalypse Now.42 Значительная часть музыкальных критиков, а также большинство поклонников отметили, что альбом имеет андерграунд атмосферу.43 Хотя первоначально альбом был издан Interscope Records, впоследствии времени права на альбом перешли Amaru Entertainment, основателем которого является мать Тупака, Афени Шакур.44 Название альбома ссылается на художественный фильм 1979 года о войне во Вьетнаме «Апокалипсис сегодня» (англ. Apocalypse Now).45 Альбом вызвал значительную полемику среди государственных деятелей, в том числе из-за содержания треков Trapped и Brenda’s Got a Baby, в которых Шакур критиковал несправедливую социальную политику государства.46 MTV включило 2Pacalypse Now в список «сертифицированной классики хип-хопа», вдобавок, наряду с Me Against the World, All Eyez on Me и The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory, альбом удостоился золотого статуса от RIAA.47 Альбом включает три сингла: Brenda’s Got a Baby, Trapped и If My Homie Calls. 2Pacalypse Now оказал огромное влияние на таких хип-хоп исполнителей, как Nas, Eminem, The Game и Talib Kweli, которые впоследствии заявили, что 2Pacalypse Now являлся их творческим вдохновением. Зимой 1993 вышел второй студийный альбом Шакура Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z….49 Пластинка содержит множество треков, подчеркивающих политические и социальные убеждения рэпера.50Альбом получился более коммерчески успешным, нежели дебютный релиз. Именно Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z… рассматривается как «прорывной» альбом в карьере Шакура.51 Альбом включил такие хиты, как Keep Ya Head Up и I Get Around, а также достигнул платинового статуса. К 2004 году альбом был продан в 1,366,000 копий.52 1993—1995: Расцвет В конце 1993 Шакур вместе со своими друзьями образовал группу Thug Life, куда вошли Big Syke, Macadoshis, его брат Mopreme Shakur и Rated R.53 Осенью 1994 группа выпустила единственный студийный альбом под названием Thug Life: Volume 1, который позже получил золотую сертификацию.54 В альбом вошёл сингл Pour Out a Little Liquor, спродюсированный Johnny Jackson, который также занимался продюсированием львиной доли All Eyez on Me.55 Среди наиболее известных треков T'hug Life: Volume 1 выделяются Bury Me a G, Cradle to the Grave, Pour Out a Little Liquor, How Long Will They Mourn Me? и Str8 Ballin. Несмотря на то, что изначально альбом должен был охватывать больше, нежели 10 треков, некоторые песни Interscope Records не пропустил в связи с их спорным содержанием. Запись How Long Will They Mourn Me? впоследствии вошла в сборник лучших песен Тупака Шакура. В большинстве случаев коллектив Thug Life выступал без Шакура.56 Зимой 1995 вышел первый сингл с альбома Me Against The World — Dear Mama.57 Сингл возглавил хит-парад самых горячих рэп-синглов, а также занял девятую строчку в хит-параде Billboard Hot 100.58 Летом того же года сингл стал платиновым и был поставлен Billboard на 51 место в списке лучших синглов 1995 года. Второй сингл, So Many Tears, был обнародован летом, спустя четыре месяца после выхода первого сингла.59 So Many Tears достиг шестого места в хит-параде самых горячих рэп-синглов, а также поместился на 44-й позиции в Billboard Hot 100. Temptations вышел осенью, став третьим и финальным синглом с альбома.60 Temptations стал менее коммерчески успешным, нежели первые два, заняв 13 строчку в хит-параде самых горячих рэп-синглов, а также 68-ю в Billboard Hot 100.58 Третий альбом Шакура, Me Against The World, был комплиментарно встречен критиками, некоторые из которых заявили, что альбом является лучшим творением Шакура за всю его карьеру.61 Альбом рассматривается как один из величайших и наиболее влиятельных альбомов за всю историю. На премии Soul Train Music Awards 1996 года альбом победил в номинации «Лучший рэп-альбом».62 К 2011 году Me Against The World был продан в 3,524,567 копий.63 1995—1996: Последние записи Осенью 1995 Шакур записывает, а зимой 1996 публикует свой четвёртый студийный альбом All Eyez on Me. Нередко альбом оценивается как один из лучших рэп-альбомов 1990-х.6465 В апреле 1996, всего за два месяца после релиза, All Eyez on Me удостоился двух платиновых сертификатов, а к 1998 году получил девять платиновых сертификатов.66 Синглы How Do U Want It и California Love достигли первой строчки Billboard Hot 100. Кроме того, альбом является первым коммерческим студийным рэп альбомом в истории, который был опубликован в двух частях.67 All Eyez on Meвышел на двух компакт-дисках и четырёх грампластинках. В первую неделю продаж альбом купили 566’000 раз. К концу 1996 пластинка была продана тиражом в 5 миллионов копий.68 На церемонии 1997 Soul Train Music Awards альбом ожидаемо победил в категории «Лучший рэп-альбом года».69 Также на 24-й церемонии American Music Awards Шакур победил в номинации Favorite Rap/Hip-Hop Artist («Самый любимый хип-хоп-исполнитель года»).70 Осенью 1996 в свет вышел пятый, последний студийный альбом Шакура, The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. Посмертный альбом вышел под новым сценическим именем Шакура — Makaveli. Суммарно альбом был записан за семь дней, включая написание текстов за три и технической работы над альбомом в студии за четыре дней.71 В 2005 MTV включило альбом в список «Величайших хип-хоп альбомов за всю историю».72 The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory достиг первого места в Billboard 200, а также аналогичной позиции в Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums.73Летом 1999 альбом удостоился четырёх платиновых сертификатов.74 Гибель Основные статьи: Убийство Тупака Шакура, Война побережий (хип-хоп) В ночь на 7 сентября 1996 года Шакур вместе со своим менеджером, Шугом Найтом, присутствовал на боксерском поединке между Майком Тайсоном и Брюсом Селдоном в MGM Grand в Лас-Вегасе, Невада. После окончания поединка один из партнеров Найта повстречал в вестибюле одного из участников банды Crips — Орландо Андерсона. Ранее, в том же году, Андерсон участвовал в ограблении члена Death Row. Партнер Найта рассказал Шакуру о присутствии одного из грабителей Андерсона в здании, после чего окружение Шакура атаковало Андерсона. Драку зафиксировала видеокамера отеля. После потасовки Шакур вместе с Найтом отправились в Club 662 (ныне именуется как ресторан/клуб Seven). Шакур сел на пассажирское место в чёрном автомобиле Найта, BMW 750iL, после чего, в сопровождении свиты, отправился в клуб.75 В промежуток времени с 23:00 по 23:05 полиция остановила автомобиль Найта по причине отсутствия регистрационных знаков транспорта, а также за чрезвычайно громкое прослушивание музыки; через несколько минут полиция, не выписав штрафа, отпустила компанию.76 В 23:15 с правой стороны к автомобилю Найта приблизился белый Кадиллак последней модели, после чего один из пассажиров Кадиллака опустил стекло автомобиля и произвел мгновенные выстрелы, четыре из которых попали в Шакура (две пули угодили в грудную клетку, одна в руку, одна в бедро).77Одна из пуль угодила в правое легкое Шакура. Найт был ранен в голову осколком стекла автомобиля. Телохранитель, Фрэнк Александр, заявил, что собирался следовать в клуб в одной машине с Найтом и Шакуром, однако в последний момент Шакур попросил его выступить на автомобиле своей невесты, Кидады Джонс, ссылаясь на то, что может не хватить транспорта для переезда из клуба в отель. В документальном фильме Before I Wake телохранитель сообщил, что одна из машин выдвинулась за нападавшими, однако он телохранитель никогда не слышал о том, кто находился в белом «кадиллаке». Вскоре на место происшествия прибыли полицейские и медработники; последние отвезли Найта и Шакура в Медицинский центр Невады. Согласно первому полицейскому, прибывшему на место преступления, Крису Кэрроллу, последними словами Шакура были «Fuck you».78 В госпитале, после нескольких попыток встать с кровати, Шакур, под воздействием сильных обезболивающих, был помещен в аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения и в конечном итоге, при помощи барбитуратов, переведен в искусственную кому. Днем 13 сентября 1996 года, несмотря на попытки врачей остановить внутреннее кровотечение, Тупак Шакур скончался в отделении реанимации и интенсивной терапии. Мать Тупака, Афени Шакур, приняла решение прекратить попытки врачей вернуть к жизни своего сына.10 В 16:03 по местному времени врачи зафиксировали смерть. Официальная причина смерти — дыхательная недостаточность и остановка сердца в связи с множеством огнестрельных ранений.79 На следующий день, 14 сентября, тело Шакура было кремировано. По словам участников хип-хоп коллектива Outlawz, часть праха Шакура они смешали с марихуаной и выкурили.80 Однако в интервью 2014 года, участник Outlawz, E.D.I. Mean, заявил, что пепел, выкуренный группой, не принадлежал Шакуру.81 Убийство Шакура является предметом острой дискуссии, так как до сих пор полиции не удалось его раскрыть. Однако осенью 2002 года Los Angeles Times опубликовало статью, в которой говорится, что убийцей Шакура является Орландо Андерсон, который в день гибели был избит окружением Шакура. Избитый Андерсон, желая отомстить, собрал совещание банды, на котором было принято решение убить Шакура и, кроме того, слегка заработать. Согласно автору статьи, Чаку Филипсу, в тот день в Лос-Анджелесе находился The Notorious B.I.G., который пообещал заплатить 1 млн долларов Андерсону за убийство лидера Западного побережья. Спустя неделю после смерти Шакура группировка Андерсона получила 50 тысяч долларов — первую часть обещанного миллиона. Как дальше шли эти выплаты неизвестно. В 1997 году сам Notorious B.I.G. был застрелен в своей машине при сходных обстоятельствах, а в 1998 году был застрелен и Орландо Андерсон.8283 В 2018 году дядя Орландо Андерсона, бывший гангстер Дуэйн Кит Дэвис заявил, что убийцей Шакура был Орландо84. Наследие Памятник в городе Херфорд (Северный Рейн-Вестфалия, Германия) Граффити с изображением Шакура, расположенный в Восточном Гарлеме Тупак Шакур остаётся одной из самых культовых и могущественных фигур хип-хоп культуры.85 По мнению хип-хоп сообщества, а также значительного числа известных изданий, Шакур является одним из величайших и наиболее влиятельных хип-хоп исполнителей в истории.8687 Шакур является одним из самых подражаемых рэперов в истории: 50 Cent, Lil Wayne и даже бывший друг Шакура, впоследствии ставший его главным врагом, The Notorious B.I.G., равнялись на образ Шакура.88 Во множестве мест мира, от Нью-Йорка и Бразилии до Болгарии и Сьерра-Леоне, сохранились фрески и картины, посвященные Шакуру; в Атланте и Германии ему воздвинуты памятники.8990 Шакур является одним из тех, кто ввел в моду приспущенные штаны.91 Шакур является одним из первых рэперов, сыгравших драматическую роль в фильме («Авторитет» [англ. Juice] в роли мятежного подростка средней школы). Несмотря на то, что Ice Cube годом ранее до выхода Juice запустил свою актёрскую карьеру с роли комптонского наркоторговца в фильме «Ребята с улицы» (англ. Boyz N Tha Hood), именно Шакур учился актёрскому мастерству ещё во время учёбы в средней школе, где эффективно управлял процессом на площадке. До своей гибели Тупак ещё успел сыграть в нескольких положительно оценённых критиками картин, включая баскетбольную драму «Над кольцом» (англ. Above the Rim) и фильм «В тупике» (англ. Gridlock’d) с Тимом Ротом. Шакур является первым хип-хоп исполнителем, выпустившим двойной студийный альбом (All Eyez on Me). Данное решение разделить релиз на две части впоследствии вдохновило таких исполнителей, как Biggie Smalls, Jay Z и Wu-Tang Clan к тождественному поступку.85 Одна из известнейших телевизионных сетей, BET, писала: «Его образ ловеласа, бандита, революционера и поэта навсегда изменили восприятие о том, как должен выглядеть рэпер, как должен звучать рэпер, как должен поступать рэпер». В то же время американский писатель Чак Филипс писал: «Убийство Тупака повлекло гибель самого красноречивого голоса, принадлежавшему гетто-поэту, чьи истории отчуждения вдохновляли молодежь всех рас и национальностей. 25-летний Шакур помог эволюционировать рэпу из сырой уличной причуды до сложного вида искусства».92 Журналист Rolling Stone, Моси Ривз, писал: «''Тупак — это тот, кто в одиночку превратил эпитет „преступник“ в источник мужской силы. Оксфордский словарь определяет слово гангстер как „вспыльчивую персону, занимающуюся криминалом“, однако Шакуру удалось использовать это определение в позитивном ключе. Своё видение определения этого слова помогло артисту изменить значение слова „бандит“, которое стало применяться к тем, кто возобладает над системой и социальными преградами. Впоследствии новое значение этого слова стало употребляться в современном обществе всё чаще, а многие хип-хоп артисты, включая Young Thug и Slim Thug, начали придерживаться нового взгляда и использовать его в своих именах''».85 В 1997 мать Тупака, Афени, для сохранения наследия своего сына образовала семейный фонд — Tupac Amaru Shakur Foundation. Задача фонда заключается в «обеспечении социальной поддержки студентов, которые стремятся повысить свои творческие навыки». К 2008 году, по данным финансово-экономического журнала Forbes, состояние Шакур оценивалось в 15 млн долларов, что делало его одним из самых богатых посмертно зарабатывающих артистов в мире.93Весной 2012, на фестивале Coachella, была представлена голограмма Шакура, которая исполнила вместе со Snoop Dogg и Dr. Dre композиции Hail Mary и 2 Americaz Most Wanted.94 Шакур получил широкое признание среди других хип-хоп исполнителей, в том числе от Эминема, который в 2008 году написал открытое письмо матери Тупака, поблагодарив Афени Шакур за её сына: «''Вы даже не представляете, насколько сильно ваш сын вдохновил всё хип-хоп сообщество, насколько сильно он вдохновляет меня на протяжении всей моей карьеры. Ваш сын, как никто другой, отождествляет понятие „солдат“. Когда мне было нелегко (до славы, до Dre), я включал Тупака и понимал, что все не так уж и плохо. Он дал мне мужество, чтобы встать и сказать: „Fuck the world! Я тот, кто я есть, и если я тебе не нравлюсь, можешь идти к чёрту“''».9596 Огромную роль Тупак Шакур сыграл в жизни Кендрика Ламара. Ламар даже основал движение HiiiPoWeR, которое подобно направлению Thug Life Шакура. В конце сингла HiiiPoWeR исполнитель из Комптона произносит словосочетание «Thug Life», ссылаясь на силу и непоколебимость движения Шакура. Осенью 2015 Кендрик написал благодарное письмо кумиру: «''Я впервые увидел тебя в 8 лет. Я не мог описать словами то, что я чувствовал в тот момент. Эмоции, наполненные волнением, радостью, порывами. Лишь 20 лет спустя я понял, что это чувство — вдохновение. Каждый, кого я знал, прислушивался к тебе»''.9798 Известный хип-хоп исполнитель, Джей Коул, сказал следующее: «''Мой любимый хип-хоп исполнитель — Тупак Шакур. Он был моим любимцем ещё до того, как я начал читать рэп. Помню, как мой отчим пришёл домой с первым альбомом Пака, помню, как он слушал песню'' »Brenda’s Got A Baby". Я был слишком молод, чтобы понимать, о каких серьезных вещах повествует Пак. Но мне это нравилось, потому что это было настоящее искусство, это была правда".99 В интервью Associated Press, легендарный боксёр Майк Тайсон произнёс: «''Его музыка будет жить до тех пор, пока Земля вращается вокруг своей оси. Я рад, что мне удалось поприсутствовать в его жизни, и он знает это''».100 Калифорнийский рэпер Снуп Догг заявил, что Тупак являлся ему братом: «''Мы были одного возраста, поэтому мы смотрели друг на друга и восхищались тем, что мы делаем''», в свою очередь Dr. Dre вспоминал: «''Он писал массу материала. Он был невероятен. Он был настоящей машиной, подлинным талантом''».101102 Осенью 2016 письмо, написанное Шакуром во время пребывания в исправительном учреждении, было продано на аукционе за 172 725 долларов.103 Также кабельный телеканал USA Network анонсировал запуск нового проекта Unsolved («Нераскрытое дело»), которое должно было рассказать о полицейском расследовании гибели Тупака Шакура и The Notorious B.I.G.104 Весной 2017, в Барклайс-центре, Бруклине (Нью-Йорк), Snoop Dogg ввёл Шакура в Зал славы рок-н ролла.105106 16 июня 2017 года, в 46-й день рождения исполнителя, в прокат поступил биографический фильм о Шакуре под названием All Eyez on Me.107 Дискография Основная статья: Дискография Тупака Шакура Студийные альбомы * 1991 — 2Pacalypse Now * 1993 — Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. * 1995 — Me Against the World * 1996 — All Eyez on Me * 1996 — The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory Кино Тупак Шакур участвовал как актёр или как одно из действующих лиц в следующих фильмах: * В фильме «Notorious» 2009 года Тупака Шакура сыграл Энтони Маки. * В телесериале «Нераскрытое дело» 2018 года Тупака Шакура сыграл Уэви Джонез. Примечания